The present invention relates to an improved rotational motion training device. In the prior art, devices which are designed to be used to demonstrate some aspect of science or mathematics are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,159 to Feldhake and U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,380 to Nasir are examples of these types of devices. However, Applicant is unaware of any prior art that teaches or fairly suggests all of the features of the present invention including a mounting board having a plurality of slotted openings therein which engage a variety of movable devices for demonstrating various scientific principles and concepts.